Letters
by Gizzygirl
Summary: Dear Mudblood Granger, A very confused Draco Malfoy. Dear Jacob, Sirius. Dear Fanfiction, Ron... Hilarious letters sent one one person to another. I might use reviewers letters, or you can send a letter to a character and they'll send you one back. R&R!:
1. Dear Jacob Black, Sirius

**Hey everyone!**

**I decided to make a letters fic.**

**This will be about people sending letters to each other.**

**For example: Twihards to Twihaters, HP character to HP character, HP character to fanfiction writers and so on.**

**I will also use letters from people who review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dear Jacob Black,<p>

Since when were you part of my family?

Your not even a wizard!

And it can't be that your dad adopted you because he's not a wizard either!

And what is this business that you can change into a large dog (or wolf) whenever you please?

Only wizards can become an animagus!

Please stop stealing who I am,

Sirius Black

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**I only have a few words to say, and here they are!**

**Nitwit, Blubber, Please, Review!**


	2. Dear Bella, Cho Chang

**Thank you so much for reviewing everyone!**

**Thank you especially to DreaG1996 for all the funny letter ideas!**

**I loved them!**

* * *

><p>Dear Bella,<p>

Cedric/Edward/RPatz loved me first

-Cho Chang

DreaG1996

* * *

><p><strong>Keep on reviewing and giving me ideas everyone!<strong>

**~Gizzygirl**


	3. Filthy Mudblood, Bellatrix

**Another letter Dreag1996 suggested.**

**This is one of my favourites.**

* * *

><p>Filthy Mudblood,<p>

How DARE you use my name for a filthy muggle? CRUCIO!

-Bellatrix

Dreag1996

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, 'cause I sure did!<strong>

**Keep the reviews and ideas coming!**


	4. Dear Edward, Cedric Diggory

**I just love the letterrs Dreag1996 suggested!**

**Don't you?**

**Time for another one!**

* * *

><p>Dear Edward,<p>

Is it true that when I got Avada Kadavra'd that I'd become an abusive, pedophile stalker-sparkly vampire?

Can't I get the Dementors Kiss and be done?

-Cedric Diggory

DreaG1996

* * *

><p><strong>This is all I have to say:<strong>

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	5. Dear Twilight, HP fans

**Last one from DreaG1996!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dear Twillight,<p>

Can we have Cedric back?

-HP fans

* * *

><p><strong>Got an idea?<strong>

**Then review!**

**Like the fanfic?**

**Then review!**


	6. Dear Stephanie Meyer, Draco Malfoy

**Hey everyone!**

**This letter is my writing, not someone else's.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Stephanie Meyer,<p>

Thank you for not using me in your books

Draco Malfoy

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know that one was not the best...<strong>

**Ooh! I just got an idea!**


	7. Dear Dumbledore, Snape

**Here is the idea I wrote about!**

**Enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p>Dumbeldore,<p>

Will you please explain again why Voldemort needs to kill Harry Potter.

I understand that we are supposed to help him.

But really, how does him dying help him?

Snape

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I just realized now that it was a lame idea...<strong>

**I have another one now!**


	8. Dear Voldemort, Umbridge

**Here's another one!**

**I need more reviews, keep them up!**

**They make me review more, update faster, and give me ideas.**

* * *

><p>Voldemort,<p>

May I join your death eaters?

And then may I be part of your inner circle?

And then may I be your second in command?

And then can I be Minister of Magic?

Dolores Umbridge

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dolores Umbridge,

NO! AVADA KEDAVRA!

Even Bellatrix would make a better second in command then you!

Voldemort

* * *

><p><strong>How come I keep getting new ideas every time a finish one?<strong>

**Whatever, just review.**

**Or no more updates...**


	9. Dear Writers of Fanfiction, Hermione

**Here goes!**

* * *

><p>Dear writers of Fanfiction,<p>

Stop pairing me up with Draco and Voldemort!

That is just weird!

Oh, and please stop pairing me with Harry!

I like him, but in the way a sister likes a brother!

I love Ron.

Get over it.

-Hermione **GRANGER **and soon to be **WEASLY!**

P.S. Haven't you read the 19 years later part of the 7th book?

It says that I am married to Ron Weasly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it for today!<strong>

**I'm out of ideas (for now),so you are going to have to review and inspire me again.**

**~Gizzygirl **


	10. Dear Granger, A very confused Draco

**Hey guys!**

**Very important note at the bottom, don't skip it!**

* * *

><p>Dear Mudblood Granger,<p>

We have a problem, everyone thinks we are a couple now!

Father is very angry, and he is plotting to kill you!

I don't want you to die!

D-Did I just write that?

Sincerely, a very confused Draco Malfoy

* * *

><p><strong>Very long and important AN**

**I have a poll up on my profile to see which of my stories you guys like best.**

**If you have only read this story, please check out my other stories.**

**Review please! I'd like that!**

**Check out my beta profile too!**

**~Gizzygirl**


	11. Dear Malfoy, Sincerely Ginny

**Hey guys!**

**I got another idea!**

* * *

><p>Dear Malfoy,<p>

Hermione showed me the letter you sent to her.

You so have a crush on her.

NO argument.

Anyway, hows life at the Malfoy Manor?

I was always wondering if it was better than the Burrow.

But of course, the Burrow is much better, 'cause it has a cool name!

The Malfoy Manor sounds too formal, no offense.

Hey, did you here about the- gotta go!

Sincerely, Ginny

P.S. You like Hermione! You like Hermione! You'll soon become Dramione!

* * *

><p>Weaslette,<p>

Do not.

Period.

End of argument.

With absolutely no love,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

><p><strong>If any of you like a nice and funny Dramione, check out my other story, Vacations, Girls and Many Arguments.<strong>

**Or you could always read Potato4's stories...**

**~Gizzygirl**


	12. Dear Fanfiction, Ron

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer:... I wish I could write as well as JK Rowling...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear Fanfiction,

Why do you hate me? I'm completely lovable!

And don't you dare make Ginny look evil (that's my job as a brother!)

Ron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dear Ron,

We don't hate you. But Hermione belongs with Draco.

DEAL WITH IT!

Gizzygirl

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Not-so-dear Gizzygirl,

I do NOT like ferretboy.

How about YOU deal with THAT!

Hermione

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again!<strong>

**There is a poll on my profile where you can vote for which of my stories you think is best.**

**PLEASE read my other stories before voting.**

**The story that gets the most votes will be the one that I focus on.**

**~Gizzygirl**


	13. Dear Bella, Sincerely Hermione

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer:... I wish I could write as well as JK Rowling...**

* * *

><p>Dear Bella,<p>

Yeah, you had a child (a freaky, mutant, impossible cross-breed baby) at EIGHTEEN. Whereas I had a LIFE before I got married and had two PERFECTLY NORMAL children.

By the way, your kid's being perved on by your best friend. Seriously. He just tried to look up her skirt. You may want to put him a leash.

Sincerely,

Hermione - Her. My. O. Nee.

whatabeautifulmess

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again!<strong>

**There is a poll on my profile where you can vote for which of my stories you think is best.**

**PLEASE read my other stories before voting.**

**The story that gets the most votes will be the one that I focus on.**

**~Gizzygirl**


	14. Cya, Bella

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer:... I wish I could write as well as JK Rowling...**

* * *

><p>Dear Bella;<p>

These are a few reasons why I believe I am a stronger female character than you:

1. I can actually defend myself in a fight.

2. I relied on brains to get me through school, not my looks.

3. I believe getting the best result is important, not having a boyfriend.

4. When the boy I liked left me, I cried for a few nights, then went back to saving the world. What did you do? Hmm, let me think...

5. I am a good role model.

I hope you take these points into account to improve your personality.

Sincerly, Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Dear Her-mi-one,<p>

Uh, like, how to you even say your name?

And I am like totally a better role model than you! Oh, brb, my child which I had when I was 18.

Cya, Bella.

SapphireMoon10

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again!<strong>

**There is a poll on my profile where you can vote for which of my stories you think is best.**

**PLEASE read my other stories before voting.**

**The story that gets the most votes will be the one that I focus on.**

**~Gizzygirl**


End file.
